Better stick with the devil you know
by Rae Mackade
Summary: Arti our lovely BGoddess lost her dark hunters in a bet..............OOPS! Now Ash and the DH have a new boss. Ash/OC.
1. Oops! Prologue

I do not own Ash, Arti or the dark hunter stories they belong to Sherrilyn if I would, Ash would be chained to my bed.

**Prologue**

"You lost" Mac stated as she burst through the doors to Artemis bed room.

Looking at the seen in front of her Mac almost had to laugh but she managed to keep her face strait.

It wasn't often you saw the goddess of the moon bound like a pig.

Mac eyes shifted to the form that was bended over the goddess and had currently his teeth in the juncture of Artemis neck.

At the intrusion Artemis sprang up removing the binds with a flash wearing nothing but a frown. Her bed partner wasn't happy either because his eyes were angry red and his muscles were ready to pounce.

"You lost" Mac stated a second time. "What?" Arti asked confused.

"The bet if Zeus would take the notion and give that imp back his powers looks like you lost it sister so hand over you're Dark Hunters".

"No he didn't, he said to me that he would accept it" Mac raised a brow at the confession Arti made.

"So you cheated" Mac smirked "you're loss, you probably only wanted the stone right?"

The man on the bed had taken it all in silence probably to shocked….. no like a cat waiting.

Looking at Artemis white face he asked "Arti, I hope this isn't true" as Artemis got whiter his temper started to rise "You can mean that" he yelled in an eerie voice with that the eyes become more red almost laser like.

"Hey pall, it's got nothing to do with you, so piss off" Mac said feeling uncomfortable with the stranger.

"I think because I'm the,… leader of the dark hunters if you want to call it that way, it sure is my business".

"Who are you" Mac looked at the massive naked form in front of her, she had to say he was quite impressive…… everywhere.

" I'm Acheron, and you are "

-------------------

Please leave a review even if I suck, maybe I learn something of it.


	2. Chapter one, Kinda lost you're soul

Like is said I own nothing ………….. snik snik. I wish. That's the downside of being a student

The damn thing is I have to translate my story from Dutch, so if the sentences doesn't flow right I hope to hear it from you.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Mac" was the only thing she could get out of her throat "So you're the famous Acheron, looks like I'm you're new boss."

"Fuck no" Artemis screamed out, Mac had to force her eyes of the hunkiest of the dark hunters "why did you bet you're dark hunters, you didn't want the stone back in 136 BC, why now"

At that Arti got an weird look and Acheron had the feel there was something absolute wrong normally he knew everything but here he got a blank, "so what's with that stone". Ow Man he wasn't comfortable with asking that.

"We had a bet back in 136, she just had an new champion I said I could beat him, that even Serei could beat him" Mac explained "Serei is a friend of mine who has, lets call it unfortunately accidents. So he won I got the price, and until today I still don't know what the use of the stone is, only that Arti is very keen to get it back the ast couple of years, and that she raises the stakes every time."

"So now she is betting the dark hunters" Ash asked.

"Not really, the souls and the leadership of course I've got the power to create new hunters. So in fact Arti here, don't has to do anything with you and you're buddies any more." Mac stated.

Acheron turned to Artemis "what's the thing about that stone" he could see Artemis grew more and more uncomfortable. "it's you're soul" she choked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to leave a review it's okay!!!


	3. Chapter two, He has to suck my neck?

Ow I just wished I had a certain guy chained to my bed, sign…………………………… but he and other characters belong to a certain genius writer, who can't publish her books fast enough, hooray for Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

At that Ash had to take a deep breath. Okay his soul, it wasn't that bad he didn't want that nasty little bugger back because he wouldn't trust any woman with it. So why did it bother him. But he had no clue what to say next to the girl in front of him. 'Mac' as she called herself.

She looked about 15 but from the info he got she was at least 2150/2200 years old.

Her looks was weird for not the better name for it elfish. A long bob of curly white hair and big green eyes was the first thing he noticed about her.

Ash walked up to Mac the big difference in size was more noticeable now "if I would kiss her I would almost bend in half" he thought. "What would she be 5,3"/5,2"" She held her head a little nicked like a dog, watching him. Almost studying him it was creepy, and there were not a lot of things he found creepy anymore.

"And" he said "what now" trying to break her stare. The fates were giving him a blank again, damn feminist hags. "I think its best that you get dressed….uchmm" Mac looked up and down Ash body. "Not that I don't like the view but if we're going to talk… it's just a little distracting". In a flash Ash putted some clothes on, he saw her eyes drift over his body again.

He wasn't vain the least of it, but it pleased him in some way that a little fire came in her eyes. Normally he really disliked the stare of woman, the most because they looked so much like a predator stalking his prey. Instead of killing lust it was lust on a different area.

"Were would you like to go?" he asked. "Somewhere with no people, but just surprise me" was the answer.

Artemis was the whole time creepy silent, not her usual self. Ash directed his attentions to her, she was shockingly pale and it looked almost weird. All these years, decennia's he tried to find a way to get rid of her and now …. He always thought he would be free when he could wink her goodbye. But he also knew he never could be free, that it would be a disaster for the world.

"Arti you made a deal now you have to keep it up" he said softly to her. "I know, I know, just wished I wasn't so stupid to… you know give my word" she thought for a second then she spoke up "I just won't let that stupid paranoid slut there take you, you're mine."

"There was Arti again" he thought by his self then spoke up "You know you have to for fill your promise otherwise you die. It's the curse of the gods and you know it." "I will find a loophole, I will. You and the Dark Hunters are mine, I created you!" her voice became louder. "I will go to the counsel, I…" "You want to bring me for a counsel and claim I'm yours?" he snapped "Me your dirty little secret!"

"Should I go for a minute" Mac asked softly. "No it's okay, she wouldn't go to the counsel, I'm too big of an embarrassment to her" Ash answered her wryly "so were done."He saw that Artemis was getting red in her face two big blushes were starting on her cheeks. "Okay she can have the Dark Hunters but she can't have you" "No it was the deal; you give me ALL the dark hunters. "So, it looks like you have to look for an other sex slave" Mac noticed the wince for Acheron as if he would be sorry for the next one in his position.

"You are going to give me your power of creating them and the control over them, that's the deal" Mac looked Artemis the entire time in her eyes. Suddenly there came an evil glint in her eyes "So you want the power over them and the power to create, you get all to do all the things I do. You have to drink some nectar mixed with my blood" Mac looked nervous "can't you just snip you're fingers." Artemis laughed at that "you have to be a goddess and immortal that requires more than that, hell I even throw in some ambrosia to give you some powers".

"Isn't she immortal she's over 2000 years old" Ash looked surprised. Mac raised her eyebrow "incarnation baby, fun stuff. By right my belongings were passed on, my lovely Da made sure of it." "And you're dad is" Ash already could slap himself for asking."Kivati Native American God of Change, Transformation and Improvement. If you want to know my mom is The Morrígan the Celtic war goddess" she looked uncomfortable. "The reincarnation and being the full human is a curse because the big bosses weren't happy, but that's an other story"

"Okay, be sure to tell me someday" Ash said a little suspicious. "No worries they will tell you all about it, I mean my Ma she's the big talker" Mac smiled.

"Ow how sweet" Artemis said sarcastic "I would want to know if you still like him when he's going to bite your throat every time you see him" "What?" Mac looked confused.

"In order to nourish him and keep him from going crazy you have to let him bite you" Arti smiled sweetly "you didn't know that, he need the blood of a goddess in order to stay sane. He gets a little aggressive a destructive if you don't do it. I like the wildness when he is in bloodlust my shoulder throbs still from the bite earlier he had such a nice aggressive sex drive then. He tends to stall it out as long as possible. Still want to have him"

"Yes, we just have to make sure he bites on time, uch I can't believe I just said that" Mac shook her head then she suddenly stopped. "When I drink and eat that stuff the curse will completely lift" Artemis knew what she was talking about "No but it's a loophole you can't die so you don't need to incarnate any more." "Yeah" Mac started to grin.

"I will be right back" Arti said irritated and left the room crashing through her doors."What was that about" Ash couldn't help to be curious. "Hmm part of the curse was that I had to be celibate in order to reincarnate from the womb of my mother" Mac blushed "you know to be pure enough to come from a goddess. I will die at some point of the life then I would be reborn again from my mom. At the age of 10 I will remember my past lives. That's why I couldn't be born in the human world." "And now no more reborning and no more celibatism" Ash said dryly "Arti is jealous, I'm hers and she doesn't share". "Yes, but don't worry you're virtue is save with me" a cheeky smile came over Mac's face "My half brothers are…"

At that moment the door crashed open again Arti came inside again carrying a goblet and a platter. She putted them on the table and conjured a knife from the air; with it she slashed her wrist making a gash. Letting her blood drip in the goblet and mixed it with the nectar. Mac stomach began to turn "drink blood yuck" she thought then her eyes slipped toward Ash "weird I don't mind sucking his neck or he mine…..down lass don't go there"

"Here" Artemis handed her the goblet, taking a deep breath she poured it down her throat. After that she took the piece of ambrosia out of Artemis hand and putted in her mouth. Chewing it and then swallowing.

First she felt nothing but then she got dizzy felt herself fall and say Ash face above her and everything went black.

* * *


	4. Chapter three, Deadweight

It all started with Chaos so everything is possible see wikipesia gods and goddesses (list) they all exist in my story well except Roman because that's almost the same as Greek.

The karaters ya know are Sherrilyn Kenyon's not mine.

But the storyline is all me

* * *

The last time he had spoke to the bear clan at sanctuary, he had helped to cool the matter as Fang had abducted Aimee. Mama was furious at the time not only on the two who eloped. Vane and Fury weren't spared ether, but all things had cooled now. Fang and Aimee had a see and talk ban, not that they were happy about it but they both knew what was at stake. 

Now as Artemis threw them out he had nowhere to go. He couldn't take her to Katoteros, and here on Olympus he wasn't welcome. The moment Mac fell almost to the ground and he had caught her, two members of the Dodekatheon Athena and Zeus crashed inside. They had a grudge against him, all gods had. At first their faces were angry; as they saw Ash he could see their faces become furious. "What is the meaning of this" Zeus voice boomed through the room. "Father" Artemis tried to sooth him "I..". "I don't care, haven't I told you that he never has to set a foot on Olympus again" with 'he' Zeus pointed at Ash who considered himself lucky that no one blasted him. "I forgave you; you're interfering with fate and the creation of those Hunters. But now letting the cursed Celtic become a demigoddess and giving her the power over your hunters". "Ash Go" Artemis said "It will be okay". "Yes go" Zeus said "Before I do something about you're presses here". Not willing to pick a fight over past and future, Ash swiftly zapped Mac and him out before old thunderbeard became adrift. Artemis had to take the steam of it; it was after all her fault.

He landed in the only place he could think off Sanctuary. Amanda and Kyrian were busy enough with their new baby boy and here at sanctuary Mac could get medical attention. He never saw anyone faint from being made a god. He didn't knew what was wrong and wondered about it but Mac had to get back to Olympus alone when she was awake, or at least before three months had passed. Luckily for her they couldn't refuse her entrance to Olympus she was after all a Demigoddess now.

Papa bear jumped and dropped a case of moonshine whiskey he was carrying. "That was rude" he crumbled "Normally people take the frond entrance, you're lucky nothing broke". "Sorry P, it's an emergency. Could you order Carson here he has to do a check up on this lady here" Ash lifted the woman he carried in his arms. "Okay bring her to the treatmentroom" Papa bear started to turn. "P call Carson at Margie's" Ash called after him. Papa turned "Should I ask?". "Let them be" Ash responded. "Kay" Papa walked away mumbling "it's all going to hell, chaos is broken out, first my little girl now this, fuck it maybe on top of that today one of my sons is going to discover he's gay or worse mate a female Arcadian or even more worse discover he's gay and mate a maleArcadian".

Ash heard it all, not only because of his super sensitive hearing. He walked upstairs not hindered by the weight of Mac's body. Walking into the room where Carson treated many people, animal or other. Cages lined up on one wall, mostly to inhabit the more aggressive patients.

Carefully he laid Mac on the table in the centre of the room She was still unconscious, looking peaceful and young. He wonder now how old she in this body was she couldn't be that old. He remembered when he was twenty-one that was the age he was frozen in immortality. Then Artemis came along and made him hers. She made his body whole again, no blindness no scars. Damn that time he still believed he loved her, by the time he was killed by his own father he lost a piece of it. Artemis came to his dying body which screamed out for vengeance, only to make him a Dark Hunter who served her. His vengeance would be on Apollo who had cursed the Atlantian race, his heritage and his mother, the deceive that was going on was on his account. As he tried to kill Apollo he was killed instead, held by his throat, burning from the inner glow of the sun Apollo carried inside of him. That act damned him to being a shade in Katoteros.

Ask breached out off his thoughts because the door opened with force. "You needed me" Carson asked as he walked trough it. Carson's hair was dishevelled and his shirt was backwards. Ash smirked at that "I need you to check her if something wrong, she is unconscious for a wile now". "What is she were, human or other" Carson asked. "Other" Ash responded "hey I'm sorry I called you away from Margie". "No problem" Carson blushed at that "So what is she". "A goddess, just made, and I don't know anyone who fainted at the transformation, that's why I'm worried".

"Wow a real goddess huh" Margie said as she came inside "I feel honoured". One look at her and Ash could see that she had taken more time to make herself presentable. "Carson so you need help?". "No honey go downstairs and wait, hmm Vital signs are okay, HEENT okay, Cardiovascular okay" Carson crossed out as he listen to her hearth and checked her blood vessels "Abdomen okay, Musculoskeletal okay, Neurological hmm". "What hmm, what's wrong" Ash started to creep out he always knew what was going on and now the fates still zoned him out nothing nada not a glimpse. "Other then that she is unconscious she has no other signs that is something wrong" Carson tried to sooth him "let her sleep it of and if nothing changes by tomorrow we going to take other steps". "But the way it seems she will wake up soon, like I said no visible damage".

"I will ask Mama for a room were she can sleep it off" Ash said as he left the room. Walking down to bar part he heard the first tunes of 'Sweet Home Alabama' as he got though the door and into the bar, they all still thought he didn't noticed. For him it was an old joke, even a warm welcome. Fast he scanned the room, a habit he picked up in the years he walked on this earth. He saw Aimee walking trough the room severing a chatting. Fang and Fury sat at the bar, since the things had become normal those two where very regular guest. Fang's eyes followed Aimee trough the whole room. Ash knew why, a mated were had a very big possession drift. No one knew they had mated and in the near future they thought a happy ever after wasn't possible. "They would be proved wrong soon" Ash thought.

In the back of the bar he spotted Mama Lo Peltier, swiftly he walked behind the bar to greet her. "Hi Lo" Ash tried to grin "Can I bunk a friend here, she's passed out and need some attention". "Qui, Bien put her in the back room" Mama lo raised a brow "Just don't let that friend make problems, Qui." "Don't worry she won't make any, she the harmless type" Ash responded. "She?" Mama lo said with a small smile.

"Don't Ask" Ash mumbled as he turned to walk back upstairs.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I try to write and translate as fast as I can but I have an important thingy on school, if it's going to be a while don't worry 


	5. Chapter four, Bite Me

I don't own anything! I sure wish I would own everything, plus some extra's. Like that big hunky guy.

* * *

Soft breathing was visible, the quietly up and down motion of her chest was relaxing him. It looked as she was asleep.

Ash slowly brushed some hair out off her face as he had placed her on the bed.

"Extraordinary hair" he mumbled it was literally white. Underneath the curly bob was a braid hanging beyond her hips and she had bangs to the top of her eyes. "dazzling eyes" Ash mused. Green, big and mystic.

The eyes he was thinking of opened, looking directly at him. "What happened?" Mac asked in a whisper. "You fainted" Ash replied. "Weird" Mac shook her head and sat up …………….."I can't remember". "What?" Ash asked, ……."My past lives it's like they are erased, I know I can fight. I know how to move but I don't remember how I learned it. Who trained me, what happened in my past lives in general?"

Ash saw Mac was struggling to get her memories on order "So you have the knowledge, but not the how you learned it. And of this life, what do you remember off this life" Ash asked.

"Aye everything, I still know when I was seven I broke my wrist stunting with a skateboard, my half-brother Cyae designed the deck graphics of the board. I lived in Montana from the time I was three weeks old, Mom and Dad had my half-brothers raise me. They are half human and immortal. Only Da knows their real names, Mom gave them Gallic names; they didn't want the ones their mother gave them. They went by another every century for five century's; till Da met Mom and she gave them their names. Their mother was a betraying bitch. She left them every time with Da when they were born. Every few years later returning…."

"Wait, wait how many brothers do you have" Ash was a little confused because of the rand she gave off. "Eight, Áedán, Deroc, Cyae, the twins Deaglán & Draeke, Raefe, Seaghdh and Tadhg. They own a big, and I mean a real big piece of land in Montana. They are doing whatever they like, Tadhg likes to write and has published some books, Raefe is involved with environmental stuff, Áedán has a ranch together with Deaglán & Draeke, Deroc just likes to toop women, Cyae is an artist and Seaghdh trains animals of all sorts an sizes".

"And I thought I had a weird childhood" Ash said cynically. "How did you grow up to be so…so normal"? At that Mac laughed cynical "Normal …… I never been called normal. But how about we get something to eat I'm famished". Then turning to him, she suddenly blushed "that's not an invite to bite me ya know". Ash barked a laugh and was amazed, normally he didn't laugh that easy. "It's okay, but I don't do food".

"Why?" Mac was rather curious "You can eat normal food, don't ya?" "Haven't tried" Ash lied not wanting her to think that he was a monster. Since Artemis had raised him form the dead, he hadn't craved normal food. Even if he did, he never would trust food that's been prepared by someone else.

"For the record where are we?" Mac asked curious as she went to the window and looked out on the dark street. "New Orleans, French Quarter" was Ash reply. From Mac there was only a soft "Oh". "How do I get back?" Ash looked at her in surprise "Back?". "Yeah back home….. ya know?" Mac explained impatiently. The dry reply was "The same way you got to the Olymp". "I had to banter bargain with a shady figure and I rather not do that again" Mac admitted. "Okay I will bring you".

"Now lets eat" Mac stated happily "and you are going to eat with me". Ash groaned and rolled his eyes "I'm not going to eat WITH you, but maybe I'm going to eat you. I could use a little snack" he joked. Ash laughed as she crinkled her nose "down lad, no biting today unless it's in a steak". Now it was time for Ash to crinkle his nose.

They walked downstairs when Mac got a good look she exclaimed "hey it's a bar! A bar called sanctuary and it's a sanctuary… funny". Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Please, don't try to understand my humor. My brothers say that it's sometime a bizarre one." Mac laughed at the face Ash gave her. "I want you to meet Mama Lo Peltier" Ash said and he turned Mac around. Now in front of her was a short blond woman. "Hi," Mac extended her hand "I'm Mac". "Hello Chérie, welcome to Sanctuary. Call me Mama Lo like every body does, this is my husband" and she pulled a very big male for behind a wall. Mac smiled "let me guess you're called Papa".

"Qui Chérie" Mama Lo confirmed, in that moment a young female walked their way. "This is my daughter Aimee, we have to keep an eye on her. She made a little bit of trouble, and I don't like trouble. You won't bring trouble to this house, will you?" with that question Mama Lo got rather harsh.

Mac shook Aimee hand, she thought that the expression of the woman in front of her was sad but she wanted to keep it light and replied "Not that I know off". "Right" Ash gave an sarcastic exclamation, "I want you to meet the person who screwed over Artemis". At this Mac gave him an painful expression "thanks 'sunshine' for the reminder, just what I needed". "Hey, don't compare me with that crack head of an so called sun god". "What happened" was Aimee soft question. "Atri made a bet with the DH's as price, and now meet the new chef" at that Ash made a presenting gesture towards Mac.

At that Mama Lo looked stunned "what!"

* * *

Sorry for the long time, like I said I've had a busy time. 


End file.
